doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Camilo Rodríguez
) |lugar_nacimiento = Bogotá, Colombia |ocupacion = Voz comercial, Acto de doblaje, Coach |pais = Colombia |estado = Activo |nacionalidad = Colombiano |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 |pais_interprete = Colombia }} Camilo Rodríguez Voz comercial y actor de doblaje Colombiano. Nació el 26 de Enero en Bogotá, Colombia, Conocido por Haber dado su Voz a personajes Como el Dr. Jack en Black Jack, Jack Atlas en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Dante Vale en Huntik, Victor Volt en El show secreto, Rusell en Chicas Enamoradas, Vashan en Alexandra, la princesa del Rock Otros entre. Ha Doblado a John Leguizamo, Stephen Baldwin, Andy García, Neal McDonough, Luke Perry, Charlie Sheen, Bruce Willis, Jason Statham, Jason Bateman, entre muchos otros. .Actualmente es La Voz de Marcus Lemonis "El Socio" para Latinoamérica. El narrador de Catástrofes Aéreas para NTGO. La Voz Comercial de Samsung para América Latina. CEO creador de la pagina de www.supervoces.com Black jack00.jpg|Kuroo Hazama/Black Jack en Black Jack ]] thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE CAMILO RODRIGUEZ COMO FREDDIE Filmografía Películas Michael Dudikoff *Quinn Simmons en Marcado por su pasado *Andrew Garfield en En su propia defensa *Robert Dean en Mente Fugitiva *D'Artagnan en Mosqueteros por siempre *Tom Dickson en Alas de fuego *James Carter en Amenaza submarina Warren Christie *Radner en Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal *Radner en Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura *Radner en Justicia verdadera: Hermandad *Radner en Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal *Radner en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles Barry Pepper *Tom Ripley en El regreso del Sr. Ripley *Bill Wilson en Cuando el amor no es suficiente Stephen Baldwin *Desmond Caine en Dead Awake *Scott Anderson en Greenmail John Leguizamo *Detective Simon Perez en Frente a frente *Jorge en Luchando por la vida Luke Perry *Frankie en Apuesta a la vida *Ron Young en Tormenta Otros *Will Emerson (Paul Bettany) en El precio de la codicia *Detective Salvatore "Sal" Procida (Ethan Hawke) en Brooklyn's Finest *Campesino (Jason Statham) en En el nombre del rey *Harry Houdini (Guy Pearce) en El gran Houdini *Director Jared (Bruce Willis) en Assassination of a High School President *Ranger (Daniel Sunjata) en Uno por el dinero *Odiseo (Arnold Vosloo) en Odiseo y la isla de la niebla *Amedeo Modigliani (Andy Garcia) en Modigliani *Vic (Christopher McDonald) en Distraído y millonario *Bill (Michael Biehn) en El plan de Susan *Kevin (Cole Hauser) en La tortura *Bojan Popovich (Darren Shahlavi) en Justicia verdadera: Acción violenta *Terry (Danny Pino) en La habitación de enfrente *Stephen Wilson (Ewan McGregor) en Ojos que te acechan *Mark Dupree (Richard Grieco) en Fuerza fantasma *Danny Keagan (Randall Batinkoff) en La Viuda negra *George (Julian McMahon) en La pesadilla *Erik Clark (Patrick Wilson) en Passengers *Ray Di Santos (Laz Alonso) en El sótano *Kent Krandel (Billy Zane) en Love N' Dancing *Terry Goldstein (Robert Wisden) en Ruslan: Venganza de un asesino *Bill Gates (Anthony Michael Hall) en Piratas de Silicon Valley *Willie Colón (John Ortiz) en El cantante *Freddie (Steven Mackintosh) en El bien *Mark (Jason Bateman) en Juno (doblaje colombiano) *William (Charlie Korsmo) en Ya no puedo esperar *Aaron (Matthew Davis) en Waiting for Forever *Charlie (Pablo Schreiber) en HappyThankyouMorePlease *Jake Tyler (Gabriel Hogan) en Bridal Fever *Hatcher (Wes Studi) en El llamado de la selva *Victor Serlano (Ian Ziering) y Copiloto (Jack Lindine) en Sin retorno *Tom Kent (Shawn Christian) en Secretos de la montaña *Michael Savion (Luke Goss) en Blood Out *Mike Jeffers (Treat Williams) en Situación critica *Ferguson (Billy Dee Williams en La llave del poder *Profesor Nash (Stephen Dorff) en Rito de iniciación *Jack Dinorscio (Vin Diesel) en Find Me Guilty *Thomas Hargrave (David Lewis) en Al borde del jardín *Harris Parker (Orlando Bloom) en Main Street *Stephens (Eric Thal) en The Good Guy *Randy (Casper Van Dien) en El perro que salvó la Navidad de vacaciones *William Matthews (Dash Mihok) en El gran éxito *Dale (Woody Harrelson) en Batalla en Seattle *Paul (Stanley Tucci) en Los secretos de Harry (redoblaje) *Glenn (Glenn Plummer) en Cash *Albert Buchanan en Serena *Slick en Locked Down (doblaje colombiano) *Brent Guthrie en Cabezas muertas *Coronel Charle Keller en Apagón en Los Ángeles *Tim Rogers en Pánico en Rock Island *Colin en Amenaza en el mar *Kevin Burke en Soldado Universal 3 *Marco Antonio en Julio César *Tommy (Corey Johnson) en The Fourth Kind *Augie (Jay Mohr) en La apuesta perfecta *Molina en Mentes en blanco *Doug Davis en La vida en rosa *Lucky en Un destino compartido *Uncas en El último de los mohicanos *Paul Ackerman en El milagro de Bern *Gil en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *Vincent en La primera nevada *Thomas en Troll Hunter *Maximiliano II (Tom Hollander) en Tierra de ciegos *Hammer en La tumba del diablo *Max Vogel en Sombras de maldad *Hashim Tareek en Trueno del desierto *Howard Hughes en The Hoax *Desmond en Chéri *Martin en Belphegor *Steve en Hooligans *Keith Morrison en Hooligans 2 *Michael en Gone *Tobby en Buscando a Ashley *Devon Major en Intento criminal *Greg Young en Honeymoon For One *Jo Quinn en The Killing Game *Bill Masterson en Dismal *D.J. en La resistencia de los muertos *Vince en Por amor al dinero *Mayor Pritchard Carlysle en El cazador *Pachek en Lawman *Voces adicionales en Legendary Amazons *Voces adicionales en Sombras y mentiras *Voces adicionales en Velocidad sin limites Series de televisión *Sam Braddock (David Paetkau) en Flashpoint *Rev. Ed Driscoll (Stephen McHattie) en Haven *Benjamin Turner en Cake TV *Nate Warren (Michael B. Jordan) en Los asistentes *Rusell en Chicas enamoradas *Ian en Rescate Vuelo 29 *Caleb en Heartland *Toledo en Marnie y la caja mágica *Captain Hastings (Hugh Fraser) en Poirot *Connor King en Painkiller Jane *Scotty Gibas en Big Sky *Richard Blake en Nuestra vida secreta *Rockero 2 en Alerta Insectos *Titere y Anunciador en El show al revés *Skyller Russell en Endurance *Voces adicionales en COPS (serie de TV) Anime *Black Jack en Black Jack *Jack Atlas en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Hughes en Heroman *Shalnark, Netero, Nicole, Milluki Zoldyck & Zushi en Hunter x Hunter *Shalnark y Milluki Zoldyck en Hunter x Hunter (OVA) *Shalnark y Milluki Zoldyck, Zepairu en Hunter x Hunter: Green Island *Shalnark y Netero en Hunter x Hunter: Green Island Final *Taiga Samejima en Idaten Jump *Wesley en Mew Mew Power *Yutaro Tsukayama (Mayumi Tanaka) en Samurai X *Dik Dik en Kid Músculo *Bagueera en Simba, el rey león *Rex en Meteoro X *Naoki en Web Diver Series animadas *Narrador en El rincón de Crawford *Chico Calavera en Ruby Gloom *Victor Volt en El show secreto *Dante Vale en Huntik *Kubo / Zumi en Shuriken School *Long Rage en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Ding en Cubitos *Zeus en Zentrix *Ira Kane en Evolución *El matador en Súper Strikas *Rock en Bottersnikes & Gumbles Miniseries *Wyatt Cain (Neal McDonough) en Tin Man *Bruce Geller (Michael Rodgers) en El Triángulo *Ross (Stephen Dorff) en XIII *Matt (Tahmoh Penikett) en Riverworld *Torrence (Eddie Izzard) en El día de los trífidos *Laurie Skreslet (Eric Johnson) en Everest Películas animadas *Wylde en AcceleRacers *Berto en Max Steel vs El oscuro enemigo *Berto en Max Steel: Cuenta regresiva *Gadgetmobile en Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *Gadgetmobile (Bernie Mac) en El inspector Gadget y el pterodáctilo *Hudson en My Scene: Estrellas de Hollywood *Director y DJ en PollyWorld *Calistines en Alejandro Magno Películas de anime *Jack Atlas en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond the Time *Ryuji Morisaki / Insertos en Los niños que buscan voces perdidas *Jimmy en El hombre tigre: el campeón Documentales *Revelaciones (serie documental) *Mayday: catástrofes aereas - Narrador *La gran historia - Varios *Palabra de asesino - Varios *Ciencia demente - Varios Realities *Marcus Lemonis en El socio *Chris Cerino en Top Shot *Jaxon "Lobo solitario" en Cazadores de camiones *Victor Rjesnjansky en ¿Quién da más?: Texas (Algunos capitulos) *Voces diversas en Terapia de shock *Voces diversas en Barter Kings *Voces diversas en Después de las primeras 48 *Voces diversas en 7 días de sexo *Voces diversas en Keeping Up with the Kardashians ]] Videojuegos * Voces adicionales en StarCraft II * Arthas Menethil en World of Warcraft 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Enlaces externos * Anime News Network * Talento Internacional Colombia * Rodríguez|Camilo Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010